A Simple Suggestion
by craZchica
Summary: COMPLETE - Hermione pitches an idea to a reluctant Severus, but her motivations aren’t completely innocent. He IS a tall, dark, and brooding Potions Master, after all. Prequel to Painfully Obvious.


A Simple Suggestion (With Dishonorable Intentions)  
Summary: Hermione pitches an idea to a reluctant Severus, but her motivations aren't completely pure. He IS a tall, dark, and brooding Potions Master, after all.  
  
A/N: This is a prequel to Painfully Obvious. Also, this story (like Obvious) is written completely in dialogue form. The original was a response to a challenge, which basically involved two characters having tea, and it written entirely in dialogue. I'm just continuing the format :)  
----  
Professor Snape or Sir, Miss Granger. Now, kindly remove yourself from my fireplace and return to wherever it is you came from.Goodness, but it is dirty in there! My robe is covered in soot.It discourages unwanted visits.Hmm. With that tone of voice, Severus, one might think you're trying to tell me something.Dear me, and I was afraid I was being too obvious about it.Yes, well, sarcasm won't get you out of this. At least pretend to be interested in what I have to say.I never did that while you were a student, Miss Granger, and it is unlikely I'll begin to do so now.Excuse me?Hermione. As you just said, I am no longer your student, and it seems only right that you call me by my first name.Miss... Hermione, is there a point to your visit, or are you here out of some sense of revenge? Come to small talk me to death, perhaps? If so, I assure you you're doing an admirable job.Tempting though the idea is at times, no, I'm not here to murder you. You see, I don't know if you've heard of my job at the Ministry in Spell Development...How could I not? Albus mentions it nearly every morning at breakfast.Right. Well, I've been working on a way to shield oneself from Imperious, and it's becoming particularly annoying. I started thinking that an incantation might not be the answer, and that maybe a potion would be better.It's been tried, Miss Granger. But why come to me? From what I understand, Horrocks works in that department. He may not be the best, but he is certainly a competent Potions Master.I don't want competent', Severus. Besides, Albus mentioned that you were considering taking up a new research project, and he suggested that I see if you were interested.What? Oh, yes, thank you.Albus hasn't mentioned anything to me about your project.Well, I thought I might... two sugars, please... I thought I might tell you first, seeing as how it's my idea...... (sigh)... Judging from the indisputable fact that you are in my private study, having come through a floo that only Albus can get through, I assume that he made you come to me.Be sure you tell him that I at least made an effort to pretend otherwise.Miss Granger, even if I were interested in your project, which I assure you I am not, I do not have unlimited amounts of time. It has been a few months since you were here last, however, so perhaps you have forgotten that I teach?I tried to block it from my memory, actually. Did you know that it is impossible to obliviate oneself? Unless you're Lockhart, of course.Amusing, Miss Granger. As I was saying, I do not have much leisure time, and I will not spend the precious little I do have working with a former student.Will you at least hear the ideas I have? Talk it over with me? Perhaps you might see what I'm missing, and you won't have to waste any of your precious leisure time.If I agree to look over your notes, will you go away?Maybe. Dinner then?I beg your pardon?Dinner. Friday night at eight, perhaps?Miss Granger, friday night dinners are typically reserved for couples interested in a night out.Why, yes, so it is.Miss Granger, what, exactly, are you implying?It's Hermione. And I'm not implying anything, other than the fact that I would like to have dinner with you on friday night.Miss Granger, I hardly think that is appropriate!Severus, perhaps the tea would be best left in your cup, instead of spilled on your desk. You may want to move that essay. Honestly, what is the problem? I left school almost a year ago, or didn't you notice from the distinct lack of hand-raising in your Gryffindor classes?Thrilled as I am that you are no longer my student, my answer is an emphatic NO.Oh well. I thought it would be. Though you can hardly blame me for trying.Miss Granger, I'm almost sure this is some sort of joke concocted by Albus and those apes you call friends, but perhaps you should leave. If you owl me your questions and research, I will look at it when I am able to. Which may be some time from now.Thank you, Severus, that is certainly very nice of you. I appreciate it.You may leave now, Miss Granger.So no to dinner, then?Alright. You don't have to give me that glare. It stopped intimidating me back in fourth year.Miss Granger...Hermione. And I am leaving, Severus. But I will be owling you with my questions. All of them.What, exactly, is that tone supposed to imply?Nothing, Severus. _Albus Dumbledore's office_.Miss Gra...! ...(frustrated sigh)... Nothing, indeed.  
  
FIN


End file.
